histories mightiest spirit detective
by izica1
Summary: Kenichi was having a regular day just like any other "training" with his master when he had an untimely death now he is thrown into a world he never could of imagine will he face the perils or will he run away screaming
1. my life is over

**I do not own kenichi the mightiest disciple or yu yu hakusho bot are owned by there respective owners**

Kenichi was having a regular day being trained by his master which could be classified as torture. Man after defeating Odin the leader of Ragnarok you'd think I could take it easy, but no my masters just go back to torturing me saying it's all for my benefit he thought. As he was training with the Muay Thai master Apachai.

"Kenichi dodge!" Apachai yelled as he punched at full speed the distracted Kenichi was hit right in the face and sent flying when he finally hit the ground his soul started coming out of his mouth.

"Oh no I hit him too hard!" he yelled everyone jumped up.

"Quick revive him." the brown haired man known as Akasame and another man wearing a hat known as Kensei both said

"Oh no Kenichi" a very curvaceous girl by the name of Miu said panicking looking at the lifeless body of Kenichi.

"The boy is dead. might be for good." another curvaceous women welding a sword named Shigure said while she poked the lifeless body. Kenichi was having difficulty trying to process looking at his lifeless body.

"Wait why am I looking at myself." he looked around and realized he was floating.

"Oh I know this must be a dream ya that's a perfectly logical solution."

"Afraid not." a voice said making kenichi freak out.

"Who's there." he said in a sheepish voice. he looked to see a girl with blue hair that is in a ponytail wearing a pink kimono sitting on an oar.

"Hello my name is Botan." Kenichi looked at her dumbfounded. he then notice that behind her there was another person he had slicked back black hair and was wearing a green uniform.

"Uh what do you mean afraid not?" he asked botan gave him a serious look.

"Well Kenichi Shirahama you are dead." this statement was immediately followed by a loud shriek coming Kenichi.

"Well it looks like he took it well" said the other boy.


	2. the ordeal for new life

**I do not own Kenichi the mightiest disciple or yu yu hakusho they are both owned by their respective owners**

"What do you mean I'm dead." Kenichi said in distraught Botan looked at him.

"You're dead as in you're finish, the soul has moved on, you went into the tunnel and walked to light." she said

"Walked to the light more like he was right hooked through the it." The other boy said as he was laughing Botan looked at him with an angry expression.

"Yusuke you have no room to talk you were killed by a car." Yusuke immediately stop laughing and glared at her, Kenichi was still freaking out over the fact that he was dead but slowly coming to terms.

"So if I'm dead then what are you suppose to be?" he asked

"Well in simple terms I'm the grim reaper."

"What does that mean you're here to take my soul." Kenichi stood there for a second

"No you can't do this I'm not ready to die It's my crazy masters that killed me!" he yelled as he backed away.

"No Kenichi you misunderstand I'm not here to take you to the afterlife I'm here to give you a second chance."

"Wait, why do I get a second chance?" Kenichi asked nervously Botan gave a grave look.

"You see the truth is we don't have a place for you in the afterlife." Kenichi just fell down from shock.

"What do you mean there's no place for me?" How is that possible Kenichi thought.

"Well you see you surprised us by joining Ryuzanpaku no one with your personality would've done anything like that. You're a special case." Yusuke then got an annoyed look.

"Hay Botan I thought you said I was the only special case in the past 100 years?" Botan bop her head in a cutsy fashion.

"Oops."

"How is that an oops." Yusuke said angrily

"Well it just Kenichi has almost nearly died 332 times since he's been at this place." Kenichi went wide eyed.

"I nearly died that many times!" the shocked Keniched said

"Well yes but before your soul left your body your masters would bring you back."

"Talk about running with death." Yusuke said also shocked just how tough is this guy he wondered.

"But unfortunately this time they were too late so we are here to bring you back."

"And how does that work?"

"Simple we're going to the spirit world."

"What's the spirit world?" Yusuke asked

"Well the spirit world is where all souls go when they die."

"Why do we have to there?"

"Because we have to see King Enma he is the one who will give you you're ordeal to come back to life."

"What do you mean ordeal?" both Kenichi and Yusuke said

"All will be explained when we get there. Now Kenichi you won't have a problem with this but Yusuke mind your manners there King Enma can send you too oblivion if you make him mad." Kenichi and Yusuke got a worried look as they were whooshed away with Botan.

Meanwhile at Ryuzanpaku the dojo was very frantic Miu was frantically shaking kenichi's body.

"KENICHI DON'T DIE!" she yelled looking panic the masters gathered together in a circle.

"What do we do the boy's dead?" Kensei ask Akasame gave a pensive look.

"I don't know we could cover this up." he said

"Do you think we pushed the kid too far." the Karate master Sakaki said the masters were deep in thought.

"Kenichi will come back." Apachai said breaking the masters out of thought they all looked at him.

"How do you know that?" the masters asked in unison Apachai paused in a thinking matter.

"I don't know I just have a feeling."

"Well if Apachai says so then we'll just have to put faith in that." Akasame said the masters nodded their heads.

"Miu, Shigure will you two move Kenichi to a place no one will find him." Both girls nodded their heads and picked him up by the legs and hands and carried him off.

"What about all of Kenichi's friends and his sister?" Kensei asked

"Just tell them that kenichi had to do something for one of us." he said Kenichi I hope Apachai was right in you coming back to life after all you are our number one disciple he thought to himself.

Meanwhile Yusuke was very annoyed and the person behind his annoyance was Kenichi the entire time here he was screaming and complaining about he was going to fall. Jeez he's such a wimp I don't see how he even gets a second chance and here I thought he might be strong but it just seems like he isn't worth the time his masters must be desperate training someone like him. Yusuke gave another glare at Kenichi who didn't seem to notice he was more focused on other matters. Man what the hell am I doing I mean I'm going to see a guy who has the power to send me anywhere he must be big and tough and powerful he thought, as he was having a nervous breakdown Botan stops at a wall and presses a button.

"Hello this is Botan the boys are here as requested." she said then the door opened, what Kenichi and Yusuke saw they couldn't believe demons running around with paperwork sitting in offices on the phone.

"This is the spirit world!" both the boys said in unison, they looked utterly confused Kenichi let out a breath and I was worried for nothing he thought.

"Geez it's more like a stock market." Yusuke said in a disappointed tone they continue to follow Botan they approach a door.

"The boys are here." she said as she opened the door

"It good to meet you two." a voice said Kenichi and Yusuke looked around they didn't see anyone.

"Where is he?" Kenichi asked

"Is he invisible?" Yusuke asked

"I'm down here." They looked down to see what looked like a toddler he was in a blue robe with a red sash, yellow brownish pants, a blue hat with a red line around the bottom of it with the Jr on it, and with a pacifier in his mouth Kenichi and Yusuke was taken back by the appearance, Yusuke started laughing.

"This is the guy the great king Enma is a toddler." The toddler got irritated.

"Yusuke you shouldn't laugh at him this might a form he took." Kenichi said

"If it is that sure is one lame form to take."

"Hey shut up!" the toddler said Kenichi and Yusuke looked at him.

"First of all I'm not King Enma, that's my father I am Koenma, and if you laugh at me any more I will send to a place so bad you'll be begging me to send you to hell." Then they both really shut up Koenma then walked to his desk and sat down.

"Now we're here to talk about your second chances." He opened a drawer and pulled out two golden eggs.

"Kenichi, Yusuke this is your ordeal." both boys gave a confused look.

"Do we have to cook an omelet or something?" Kenichi asked

"No idiot this is a spirit egg." Koenma said in a frustrated tone

"Oh, so we're making a spirit omelet." Yusuke said Koenma got even more mad.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" he yelled

"Looks like someone is having a temper tantrum." Yusuke said Koenma's face was red with anger.

"Yusuke I think you took it too far." Kenichi said

"now listen this spirit egg feeds off your inner energy and will take form of whatever kind of person you are on the inside." Botan said clearly trying to calm things down Koenma seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"That's right it feeds off your energy if your energy is good the beast will be good, but if your energy is bad then your beast will be to and it will eat you. in a sense the beast will reflect who you truly are."

"and what if someone is truly a wimp?" Yusuke asked everyone clearly knew who that question was directed to Koenma gave the idea a thought

"hmm then the beast would probably be weak and wimpy as well, but Yusuke there is a saying that can be applied to any thing you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover." Koenma then handed both eggs to Kenichi and Yusuke. They looked at it very sceptically.

"I still don't see how this egg will bring me back to life." Yusuke said

"How long will it take for the egg to hatch?" Kenichi asked

"A year." both of the boys nearly dropped their eggs

"Seriously a year." Yusuke said in an angry tone

"Well there is a way to speed up the process if you do good deeds it will fill the egg up with energy faster." Koenma said

"How do we do good deeds?" Kenichi asked

"Don't worry Botan will help you with that."

"Yes that's right now let's go so we can get started." with that all three of them left. Koenma still sitting at his desk in deep thought both of those boys are going to be an handful Yusuke with his bad attitude and Kenichi with whinney one, but in spite of all that both boys are similar they both are willing to help people especially their loved ones I wonder what will become of those two.

Botan and the boys returned to the world of the living

"Now both of your bodies have a pulse in them." she said

"How are we suppose to let them know not to dispose of our bodies?" Kenichi asked

"Ya that's right how are we suppose to they can't see us." Botan the made a book appear in her hand.

"Well we need to find your friends who are spiritually aware." she looks through the book.

"Here we go Kenichi the people close to you that are spiritually aware are Apachai Hopachai Kensei Ma, and Miu Furinji. Of course there are others but they're not close enough for what you need to do."

"Really that many people for him what about me?" Yusuke asked Botan looked through her book

"Hmm let's see yes the only person close to you who is spiritually aware is Kazume Kuwarbara." Yusuke gave an annoyed look.

"Seriously Kuwarbara is spiritually aware I can't believe it."

"Hang on you said there are others but they're not close enough what do you mean?" Botan looked at Kenichi.

"That's simple you need to posses one of them and tell the others that you're coming back."

"Hang on why does he get to do it first?"

"Well we're closer to Kenichi's place then we are your place Yusuke." they head down to the dojo then they see the masters with Kenichi's body.

"Look Kenichi's body has a pulse." Kensei said the masters look in awe

"Yes but how?" Akasame asked

"So Botan how do I posses a body?" Kenichi asked

"it's simple just go up to one of them and place your hand on their head and you will go in their body and posses them."

"That's it." Botan nodded

"Yep." Kenichi looked at his masters hmm which one should I choose I know

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Miu asked Kensei and Akasame

"Who knows the fact that he has a pulse now is reassuring." Akasame said then Miu Kensei and Apachai shivered in unison

"What is this feeling?" Kensei asked

"Ya what is it?" Miu also asked then Apachai made on big twitch the his mannerisms change

"Wow it worked." the new sounding Apachai said the masters took a battle stance

"Who are you demon!?" Kensei yelled Apachai screamed in a manner all too familiar

"Please don't hit it's me Kenichi." then all the master stop and looked at him in shock

"WHHHAAATTTT!" they all said the Kenichi Apachai scratched the back of his head

"Ya it's me." he said while laughing

"But why are you in Apachai's body?" Miu asked

"Well I had to posses one of you and I chose Apachai."

"For what reason?" asked Kensei

"To tell you I'll be coming back to life after I pass an ordeal." he said

"Really that's good news." Miu said

"That's good to here." Sakaki said

"How long will it take to pass your ordeal?" Akasame asked Kenichi gave a thoughtful look

"Well they said it would take a year but I can do things to shorten it up so I'm not quite sure."

"As long as you come back that's all that matters." Kensei said

"Don't worry I will well I have to go just make sure you keep my body safe." he said

"Don't worry we will." Miu said

"Come back Kenichi." Shigure said then Apachai's body twitched and he went back to his old mannerisms

"Why does my head hurt Apa." he said everyone in the room look extremely happy except Apachai who was confused

Kenichi now back with Botan and Yusuke

"Well now we can head over to Yusuke's." she said

"Finally hopefully my body hasn't been burnt yet." Yusuke said

**A/N well this is the second chapter of Histories mightiest spirit detective so tell me what you think of this I would like to hear feed back **


	3. the ordeal for new life 2

**I do not own HSDK or Yu Yu Hakusho both are owned by their respective owners**

Kenichi was looking at Yusuke in a confused look.

"So why is there a little girl next to you?" he asked as he looked at the dark blue haired girl next to Yusuke.

"I should be asking you the same thing?" Yusuke looked at the little girl next to Kenichi.

"Oh this is Kaede Tanimoto she's the sister of Natsu Tanimoto who is a friend of mine even though he disagrees." the little girl next to Kenichi patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry I know he considers you friends even if he won't admit it." Yusuke looked at a blonde headed kid training.

"That's the guy?" he asked while pointing.

"Ya that's him he's goes by Hermit when he fights."

"And did you fight Hermit?"

"Ya I did." Yusuke looked shocked

"Who won?"

"Well technically I did but he had taken a knife to the shoulder and lose a lot of blood while fighting me so I wouldn't say I won." he looked at the kid who slammed his palm into a wooden post that exploded into fragments. Man this is really going to annoy me I swear when we get our bodies back I'm going to fight him so I can see just how strong he is he thought.

"That still doesn't explain the girl."

"Well the girl was was ready to move on so she followed me to meet botan to escort her to spirit world." the girl nodded

"Ya my brother found people to pull him out of the darkness he put himself in, Kenichi and his little sister really helped him."

"So now explain the girl that is next to you now."

"Her name Sayaka is she was a ghost who was attached to a kid because she wanted to play with someone so I agreed to play with her if she left the boy alone and she agreed." the girl looked at Yusuke.

"You also spanked me." she said

"Why'd you spank her?"

"Cause she needed a good ass whoopin for what she did." Kenichi gave Yusuke a deadpan look

"Well I'm here so who am I taking to the spirit world?" Botan asked

"That would be these two." Yusuke said as he pointed to the two girls.

"I"m not leaving until I see who this Keiko is."

"Now why would you want to do that?" Yusuke asked angrily

"I'm confused who's Keiko?" Kaede asked Botan gave a mischievous look.

"Keiko is Yusuke's girlfriend." Yusuke then hit Botan upside the head.

"She's not my girlfriend damnit!" he yelled

"Oh ya Keiko so you two are going out that makes sense." Kenichi said Yusuke looked at Kenichi in a very pissed off way.

"And what about you Kenichi?"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke nudged him

"Oh come on you live with that hot blonde Miu right surely there's something going on."

"There's nothing going on between us." Yusuke gave Botan a smug

"Aren't you curious Botan?"

"Actually we haven't really seen much of Kenichi's side of things so I am curious."

"So we're going?"

"Yes then after that we investigate Keiko." Kenichi gave a worried look

"Don't I get a say in this?" Yusuke looked at him

"Now you know how I feel." he said as he went off with the girls Kenichi quickly caught up

"So where is Miu?"

"She's at the dojo." Botan said when they arrived at the dojo Kenichi got a worried look

where are all the master he thought. Miu who was currently tending to Kenichi's body she had a very worried look Kenichi I hope you come back to life soon she thought just then she heard a disturbance.

"Kenichi are you here!" a voice yelled before Miu could react she saw a head pop around the door.

"Hay Kenichi are you here?" Miu realized who it was Renka. There was three things Renka noticed 1 Kenichi was unconscious 2 Miu was hovered over his body 3 Kenichi was unconscious Renka's mind began processing all kinds of scenarios.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KENICHI'S BODY!?" she yelled at the top of her lungs Miu began to freak out.

"I'm not doing anything." Renka pointed to Kenichi

"Then why is he unconscious did you drug him so you could molest him." Miu began to freak out

"No no no no that's not it at all." she said defensively

"Then why is he like that." Miu gave a grave look

"Fine I'll tell you." and after one brief explanation Renka gave a worried.

"So he died but he's coming back to life." she said then she caressed his head.

"Don't worry kenichi once you come back to life I'll take you away from this dojo and you'll be safe with me." Miu got an angry look

"Kenichi isn't going with you he's staying here with me." she said as she flared up her ki.

"And what if he doesn't want to stay?" that hit Miu hard

"He died from training here do you think he'll stay for more training." Renka said offensively she had a point Miu though I mean Kenichi died he might just leave the dojo and not come back and that made Miu sad.

"if he did leave the dojo do you think he would stay in the world of martial arts?" Renka gave a fiery look

"It doesn't matter if kenichi stays in the world or not I will be by his side." she said in a competitive tone.

"You don't think I wouldn't do the same?" Miu said both of their ki's flared clashing with each others. Meanwhile to the spectators above everyone was intrigued except Kenichi.

"You lucky bastard there are two hotties gunning for you." Yusuke said in a jealous manner

"This is like a very engaging drama." Botan said Sayaka and Kaede both nodded their heads.

"But this does bring up a very good question will you continue to say at the dojo?" Botan asked Kenichi stop and thought about it will I stay I mean I never thought about it it's not like they did it on purpose maybe after this they might take it easier on me he thought with hope.

"Well now that we've seen kenichi's love life can we see Yusuke's now." Sayaka said

"Yes we can go now." Yusuke got a pissed look.

"There's nothing going on between me and Keiko!" he shouted but to no avail they just kept moving he looked at Kenichi who was giggling.

"Whats so funny?"

"Payback's a bitch." he said in a very smug tone. After they tailed Keiko for the remainder of the time Yusuke was in hell with constant teasings from Botan, then they followed Keiko who went to Yusuke's house which they were currently watching a scene of Keiko leaning in to Kiss his body.

"Don't do it Keiko this is like rape!" Yusuke shouted Sayaka hit him

"Quite she'll hear you!" she yelled

"You both know she can't hear or see us right." Kenichi said

"This is getting good." Kaede said Botan nodded just as Keiko was about to make their lips touch a voice was heard which was the neighborhood watch committee telling a warning which she freaked out and left.

"Well that proves it Keiko likes you." Botan said in a happy tone

"Oh shut up." Yusuke said the Kenichi noticed smoke

"Hey guy what there's smoke coming from Yusuke's house." the others look in shock

"Shit my body!" Yusuke shouted

"We need to get help." botan said as she whooshed away then both of the boys notice Keiko ran into the fire.

"No Keiko don't go in there." Yusuke said as he rushed to Keiko Kenichi did the same. Keiko grabbed Yusuke's body and started to head out then the path was blocked by the fire Keiko started coughing real bad.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Yusuke said

"There is if you toss your egg into the fire it will save her however you will not come back to life." Botan said Yusuke thought about it for a second the to his surprise a bright blue light appeared and a path way opened up.

"Wait what happened I didn't throw the egg yet." he said he looked at Kenichi and his question was answered Kenichi threw his egg.

"Why did you throw your egg how are you supposed to come back to life now!?"

"Because you need to come back to life more than me it's clear that you affect the people in your life more than I do in mine they need you." then Koenma appeared

"So Kenichi you threw your egg." Kenichi nodded

"I see well I guess we'll take you and the girls Kenichi."

"Hay hold on a sec!" Yusuke yelled

"What Yusuke?" Yusuke held out his egg

"Give Kenichi my egg." Koenma shook his

"Are you sure do you know what you're asking me."

"I do." Koenma took the egg and it disappeared he then smiled.

"Congratulations you both can come back to life." both of them were shocked

"What!" they yelled Koenma nodded

"You see the egg was a test sacrificing it even though you knew you wouldn't come back that was the requirement for the ordeal only a true hearted person would do that." both of them gave a relieved look.

"So we're coming back to life."

"Yes that's right." Kenichi and Yusuke began dancing and cheering.

"Now before you both get carried away there is a certain way of doing it so after I escort these girls back to spirit world I'll tell you how." he said then Koenma and the girls began to vanish the both waved then they disappeared Kenichi and Yusuke continued to jump for joy.

"congratulations both of you." Botan said.

**A/N so ch 3 done tell me what you think**


End file.
